Snakeskin
by Signora di Cieli
Summary: "Soy una serpiente, de piel fría, que se desliza buscando presas con su lengua... tragándose todo lo que sea delicioso", Incluso a ti, capitán Aizen. GinRan


Uff, cuanto tiempo sin publicar algo de Bleach...

¿Lo qué me trajo hasta aquí?, que Tite al fin comenzó a revelar los misterios de mi amado cara de zorro. Y quiero ser de las primeras en escribir algo de ello :)

Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo.

Advertencia: Spoilers de los capítulos 414 y 415 del manga.

:3 sabía que volvería a escribir un GinRan tarde o temprano.

* * *

_.**S**__nake__**s**__kin._

Lo tenía todo planeado.

Todo, como solo lo hacen los reptiles, de sangre fría. Sin emociones, sin sentimientos.

—He regresado, capitán Aizen —le dijo, apareciendo a sus espaldas. Él lo mira de reojo para confirmar su llegada.

A pesar de que lleva conociéndole desde que solo era un niño, se sorprende, de no encontrar en su rostro ni una pizca de emociones o sentimientos encontrados. De que él no le enseñe ni el más mínimo asomo de confusión o tristeza, nada de eso. En la cara de Gin solo figura una limpia sonrisa.

Sonrisa que inquieta hasta al mismo Aizen.

—Has vuelto, Gin. —Dice tras una pausa de segundos. Decide soltar la pregunta que el peliblanco espera. — ¿Qué pasó con la chica?

—La maté. —Responde, sin son ni ton, de lo más natural. Incluso al propio Aizen le cuesta creerlo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo está desconfiando de las palabras de su seguidor.

Sin embargo, dice la verdad, sus sentidos infradesarrollados no la detectan.

—Es verdad, su reiatsu ha desaparecido —afirma.

Sabe, como todo el mundo, que eso solo puede significar una cosa. La ha matado. Ha sido capaz de hacerlo. Se sorprende a sí mismo por el no poder terminar de creerse algo tan simple como quitarle la vida a alguien.

¿Pero ella no era más que un solo _alguien_ para Gin?

—Pero, estoy sorprendido —admite—pensé… que tenías más sentimientos hacia ella.

— ¿Sentimientos? —se pregunta Gin, como si la terminología sentir no se encontrara en su diccionario interior, como si su corazón desconociera el simple significado de aquello, o no le importara. —No poseo nada de eso.

_Ya te lo dije la primera vez que nos vimos, ¿verdad?_

Sí, Aizen lo recuerda. Recuerda al pequeño Ichimaru con su reciente uniforme de shinigami empapado de la sangre de sus semejantes, al igual que la hoja de su wakihashi. Con esa limpia sonrisa que solo rivalizaría con la de un arlequín sacado del infierno.

No lo reconocería jamás delante de él, pero incluso llegó a sentir algunos escalofríos por la malévola frialdad que representaba un ser más joven que él. Y eso era mucho decir sabiéndose lo terrible que era, los actos de Aizen siempre hablaban por sí solos.

_Soy una __**serpiente**__._

_De piel fría, __**sin emociones**__._

_Que se desliza, buscando a su __**presa**__ con su lengua._

—Tragándose a aquellos que le parecen sabrosos. —Termina la cita de esas palabras dichas hace mucho tiempo, cuando acababa de unirse a la causa del más grande traidor en la historia de la Sociedad de Almas.

_Ese es el tipo de __**criatura**__ que soy._

— ¿No es eso, lo que te dije? —inquiere pasándole por el lado a Aizen, sin mirarle. Aunque eso no lo puede asegurar. Las rendijas de aquel astuto zorro siempre estaban abiertas, siempre dejaban un espacio para ver lo que necesita ver, captar sin ser captado. Esa es la especialidad de Gin.

Por eso Aizen nunca dejó demasiadas brechas abiertas frente a él.

Desconfiaba.

La atención de Sousuke regresó a los humanos tratando de escapar, corriendo despavoridos aprovechando la distracción. Solo ganaban tiempo de vida, porque la salvación jamás iba a llegar para esas almas que ya había marcado desde el inicio como futuros muertos. No le divertía en lo absoluto el juego de las escondidas, menos con humanos, las criaturas más débiles que pueden existir.

Iba a ponerle punto y final a esa pérdida de tiempo.

_Vaya, vaya._

—Me he cansado de esta persecución de ratones.

— ¿Qué haremos después de matarles? —le pregunta Gin, sabiendo con anticipación la respuesta.

—Después de colgar sus cuerpos en una localización visible, fuera del pueblo —dice, mostrando a Kyoka Suigetsu—empezaremos a crear la Llave del Rey. —Sentencia.

—Suena bien… —murmura, posando su palma zurda sobre la superficie fría de la hoja—En ese caso, yo me encargaré de matarlos a todos.

Algo no va bien, lo huele. Huele ese golpe venir, lo siente pero no sabe en qué dirección viene.

"_La traición es el golpe que no esperas"_

Era lo mismo que una vez le dijo a su antiguo capitán, Shinji Hirako.

Estaba a punto de vivirlo en carne propia.

—Gin…

Bloqueo visual, el blanco impoluto de sus ropas se interpuso, sirviendo de cortina para ese golpe certero que ahora embestía contra su pecho. Atravesado. Su poderosa piel acababa de ser traspasada por la larga y rápida espada de Ichimaru. La traición acababa de consumarse.

Rápida, sigilosa, jamás sabes por donde vendrán.

_Igual que una serpiente._

El rostro de Aizen, por primera vez en tantos años, mostraba genuina sorpresa.

Y a Aizen no le gustaban las sorpresas.

Y menos, las que se hacen tan obvias y te hacen caer tan estúpidamente.

La manga del sobretodo de Gin acabó destrozada con el sigiloso ataque sorpresa, mostrándole lo que deseaba ver. La hoja de su katana traspasando el centro del pecho de Aizen. Pese a que su cometido se veía logrado, la sonrisa de Gin no era la misma, se mostraba… peligrosamente tranquila, casi apacible.

—La única manera de escapar de la habilidad de Kyoka Suigetsu, es estar tocando su hoja antes de que la hipnosis esté completa. —Recitó con toda naturalidad.

_¿…Cuántas décadas hicieron falta para escuchar esa simple frase?_

_No solo fueron las décadas, fue… todo el tiempo que se perdió, todas las cosas que hice y no hice por seguir este camino, todo lo que he sacrificado para llegar justo a este momento en el que lo estoy terminando…_

_Nada de esto lo regresará, lo sé._

_Pero a las serpientes no les importa el pasado._

—Y aunque nadie en el Gotei 13º sabía eso, todos intentaban matarte.

_Todos los que no tenía la llave del candado, pretendían forzarlo a su manera._

_Era hasta divertido ver como lo intentaban. _

—Yo solo los observaba y me mantenía a la expectativa. —Shinsou se desprendió de la carne de Aizen recobrando su longitud original. La sonrisa de Gin no mostraba satisfacción, faltaba más.

—Capitán Aizen, la única persona que puede matarte soy yo. —Por fin podía decirlo.

Él único que conocía su secreto, él único que aguardó a la espera del mejor momento, él único que se dedicó desde su niñez a perseguir su destrucción sin importar los medios. Era él.

Porque él tenía razones mucho más pesadas que todas las de aquellos ilusos del Seireitei.

La sangre de Aizen salió disparada a chorros de su pecho, su cara crispada por la rabia, y no por el dolor, solo miraba en dirección a su enemigo más cercano. El de toda la vida. El que siempre mantuvo a su lado conociendo sus intenciones.

Sousuke lo sabía, él solo esperaba el momento, que la mordida traicionera llegara para arrancarle la cabeza a esa bífida serpiente.

—Lo sabía… y te traje aquí entendiendo completamente tus intenciones —decía el ex capitán de la 5º división, apretándose la abertura sangrienta con la mano libre con el torso ligeramente encogido por el dolor de la herida—porque tenía interés en saber como _intentarías_ tomar mi vida.

_¿Intentarlo?_

_No voy a intentarlo, voy a hacerlo capitán Aizen._

_Voy a tomar su vida._

— ¿De verdad crees que podrás matarme solo con esto? —le pregunta. Gin no es tonto, no como todos los que quisieron ir por la terrible cabeza de Aizen, no sin un plan y la seguridad de tener posibilidades altas de éxito. Era precisamente eso lo que traía más intrigado a Aizen.

Él le enseña su zanpakutoh, la modesta Shinzou. En la superficie de la hoja no parece haber nada extraño a simple vista… a excepción de…

¿Qué hacía ese agujero en el filo?

Faltaba un fragmento.

— ¿Puedes ver esta pequeña grieta? —Aizen lo nota—puse la pieza que falta en su interior, capitán Aizen. —Confiesa señalando un punto, sí, justo en ese sitio donde Aizen recoge que sale de su cuerpo.

_¿Qué…?_

—Te comenté sobre la habilidad de mi Bankai, ¿no es así?

_Lo siento, pero eso fue una mentira._

_Una de tantas que he dicho y me has hecho decir. _

—No se extiende tanto como dije, y tampoco se mueve muy rápido. Simplemente… se convierte en polvo por un momento mientras se extiende y se contrae… y entonces…

_En el interior de mi zanpakutoh, hay un veneno capaz de destruir las células. Ese es el secreto._

_El secreto de la serpiente que acaba de hincar sus dientes en tu cuello. _

Lo comprendía, terriblemente tarde.

—Parece que ya lo entiendes, he dejado una pequeña porción de polvo de mi zanpakutoh en tu interior, justo dentro de tu corazón.

La sangre se esparrama de su mano, Aizen observa con incredulidad la entrada de la herida. No solo le había sorprendido, acababa de hacer una jugada terriblemente peligrosa contra él. Era la verdadera cara de la mordida que acababa de hacerle esa víbora de cascabel.

— ¡…Gin…! —farfulla su nombre rencorosamente.

—Si quieres hablar, te sugiero que lo hagas ahora. No importa que tan rápido lo hagas… —Decía al acercarse lenta y peligrosamente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al enemigo acorralado en su propio final.

_De todos modos… __**morirás.**_

Su mano asesina, apunta a su corazón por segunda vez.

—_Mata, Kamishini no yari._

El veneno ha empezado a actuar. Hierve por dentro, quema sus paredes orgánicas y va consumiendo la vida de su cuerpo. Aizen dedica su rabia contra Gin en una sola mirada, maldiciendo su nombre, sus raíces, todo lo que tuvo y tenga que ver con él. Quiere desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra, por ser el primero en llegar tan lejos. Por ser el primero en acorralarlo de esa forma sin tener cartas con las que defenderse.

—Gin… ¡Maldito…!

_Lo vas a pagar caro._

Él parece que lo entiende.

—Vas a morir con un hoyo en el pecho, ¿No es esta tu profunda ambición? —termina la frase con una ironía, antes de que el cuerpo de Aizen se consuma en ese enorme hoyo, que empieza a corroer las paredes de su carne hasta extenderse infinitamente por su cuerpo.

Su mano no vacila, viaja rápidamente donde se encuentra la diminuta esfera suspendida en los restos de Aizen. Aunque la energía de este se opone causándole una herida consigue arrebatarle su poder, ese genio de la lámpara en el que tanta fe depositaba Sousuke.

Tiene en sus manos la última carta de victoria sobre Aizen Sousuke.

Por fin. Tras largos años de seguir a su lado, tras ocultarse en una, otra y otra piel una y otra vez, por fin, todo ha terminado.

Gin se permite cerrar los ojos, se permite por primera vez en tanto tiempo en ir revisando lentamente las capas en las que escondió su verdadero ser. Remontándose a los recuerdos, sus orígenes, donde toda esa comedia épica de traiciones, hazañas y muertes había comenzado en la vida de un pequeño que apenas conocía su potencial.

Recuerda que, como un curioso cachorro advirtió la presencia del peligro. Bastó con apartar las hojas de esos arbustos para identificar sus rostros, sus ropas, sus espadas. Y lo que significaba ese polvo escurriéndose de una mano subordinada a otra superior, polvo que se depositaba celosamente en un contenedor de cristal donde se regodeaba una diminuta esfera oscura.

_Tantas vidas, tanto poder, tanta ambición para algo tan pequeño. _

Tanto solo para llegar a esto.

El grito de Aizen rompe con su meditación. Justo cuando pensaba en que todo el calvario se había terminado.

Si apenas comenzaba.

La desesperación se hizo presente con la nueva forma de Aizen. Tres pares de alas antropomórficas, igual a una mariposa infernal. Su silueta cortaba con el cielo de la verdadera Karakura y con la esperanza de Gin en haber conseguido lo que se proponía.

—El Houyuko que me robaste, esté o no dentro de mí me pertenece.

En la palma donde sostenía la esfera comenzó a sentir ardor, energía desprendiéndose. Se preguntaba qué era eso… o ya lo sabía, desgraciadamente Aizen se había entendido tan bien con su genio de la lámpara maravillosa que incluso le hacía caso estando fuera de su alcance.

—Esta es mi victoria, Gin. —Afirmó.

_Ya es mío._

¿Qué es esto?

_¿Por qué? ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué se mantiene en pie? _

_¿Todo lo que hice? ¿Acaso no sirvió para nada desde un principio?_

_Ese monstruo… seguirá tragando, tragando. Sin satisfacerse._

_Se los va a comer a todos, esa serpiente. _

Todos ellos, quienes convirtieron en polvo sus esperanzas, quienes redujeron las vidas de ellos a combustible para la criatura que concede los deseos.

Los que la arruinaron a ella hasta casi quitarle la vida.

Por eso, él tenía que convertirse en una serpiente, en un cazador frío que engullera a todos esos cascabeles que quisieran dañarla. Sobretodo, tenía que devorar al rey. Antes de que se los comiera a todos. No importaba si se comía otros animales en el proceso, era el precio justo por forjarse cada una de esas pieles en las que revestía su espíritu.

_Aunque no la volviese a ver…_

Ichimaru Gin debía comerse a…

—_Este es el sujeto que tengo qué…_

_**Comerme.**_

Un corte sin avisar que traspasaba sus entrañas.

Su único alivio es, que ella se mantiene lejos de la vista de esa serpiente.


End file.
